


Like In Our Vows...

by team_freewill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/pseuds/team_freewill
Summary: Mike's childish quirks and Harvey's jealousy both make an appearance, highlighting exactly why they make such a perfect couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [aspirateur-killeuse](http://aspirateur-killeuse.tumblr.com/) as part of the [2016 Marvey Secret Santa](http://marveysecretsanta.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it and happy holidays!
> 
> Not exactly AU but I did take a few creative liberties...

Mike wakes, blinking blearily against the morning sun, thinking it much too early to be awake and attempting to function. Some days he’s glad to have left Pearson Specter, to have escaped the threat of exposure and making their lives all so much easier. Other days he hates being away from Harvey so often and he misses the constant challenge and pushing his mind to its limits. 

Some days there is a balance, an opportunity for Mike to still be involved with the firm while not actually working there, and usually those are his favourites. Today is one of those, one of the ones where he returns to Pearson Specter, gets to see his old friends and haunt his old home, but today, honestly, he's just too damn tired and he'd much rather still be sleeping soundly with Harvey beside him. 

Subconsciously he heard the shrill of the alarm and he felt the bed dip when Harvey rolled away from him to head towards the shower, but Mike knows he must have fallen straight back to sleep when Harvey's rumbling voice rouses him from sleep once again. 

“I thought I told you to get dressed.”

Harvey's already dressed, immaculate as ever, and Mike simultaneously loves him and hates him. He's never understood morning people. 

“And I thought you knew I wasn't going to.” Mike leans up on his elbows, blinking lazily, comfortable wrapped up in the sinfully soft blankets of their bed, the sheets slowly slipping down his naked back. He stares up at Harvey with his big blue eyes, biting his lip and knowing exactly what he must be doing to Harvey, memories of last night taunting both of them. “Question is, are you going to come back to bed?”

Mike knows he's got him when Harvey steps forward slowly and a small smirk slips onto his lips. 

“You're explaining this to Jessica.”

When Harvey's fingers start undoing the buttons of his vest, quick and nimble without his gaze even breaking from Mike's, Mike has to look away. The stare is too tempting and Mike knows _exactly_ what else those fingers are good for. 

He ducks his head and bites his lip, his skin almost tingling in anticipation. Memories from the night before are rapid firing into his brain, waking him up quicker than anything else would ever be able. Mike rolls flat onto his back and lets the sheet slip down his front, pushing the fabric temptingly low on his hips. He knows Harvey knows he's not wearing anything and when the older man slips out of his shirt and undoes his belt, Mike can't quite suppress a groan. 

Harvey climbs atop of him, straddling his thighs and Mike wants to protest because he's still wearing pants, but the weight is a perfect blend of comforting and arousing and Mike will never tire of seeing Harvey on top of him. 

“Harvey.” It's more a groan than a word, Mike desperate for just _something_ to happen. 

Harvey lowers his lips to Mike’s neck, licking and sucking and biting, obscene moans slipping from Mike’s mouth. The younger tilts his head to the side, giving Harvey more space to play, as his own hands roam the tantalizing expanse of naked skin on display for him to explore.

“Harvey” Mike whimpers, desperate, “Please.”

Harvey kisses him, quietening and reassuring, and lets his hands fall to Mike’s lap. The younger man is obscenely hard already, precum leaking from the tip, and when Harvey’s hand wraps around him, firm and perfect, Mike bucks into it instinctively. 

“Come on, Harvey.”

Mike kisses him again, bucking into Harvey’s hard, as his fingers dip underneath the waistband of the pants that Harvey is _still_ wearing. He hopes it’ll coax the older man into fucking him already and it seems to do the trick. Harvey sits up to undo his pants, standing to slip out of them, his eyes remaining locked onto Mike the entire time. His gaze burns and Mike feels his body heat even further. 

“What do you want?” Harvey’s voice is husky with want and it sends a shiver through Mike’s body that seems to interest Harvey greatly. 

Mike doesn’t respond with words, instead he taps his thighs gently, motioning for Harvey to reclaim the space he had just freed. The older man does so without question, straddling Mike again, happy, and leans down to lock their lips together again. The feel of their cocks sliding together, hard and just slightly covered in precum, makes both of them moan into the kiss. 

“Harvey...” Mike moans, breathless, breaking off to kiss him again, lips and tongues working perfectly together, “Harvey... Lube.”

A cold rush envelops Mike as Harvey pulls away to reach for the lube, the missing weight and warmth of Harvey above him elicits a whimper and Mike immediately makes grabby hands at him. 

“Shh” Harvey soothes but almost laughing at Mike's childish nature. He kisses him softly, loving the way Mike is always himself around Harvey, and settles his body back atop Mike's, only leaving enough space to get his hand between them, exactly where Mike wants it. 

The younger man throws his head back with a moan when Harvey makes contact, his hand slick with lube, fingers tracing around Mike's hole before slipping in easily. It draws a moan from Harvey, the older man biting his lips, head thrown back for a moment before his gaze dips back down to watch his fingers work. 

“That is so...”

“Harvey.” Mike pants, desperate and wanton, hips bucking into the movement of Harvey’s hand, “Hurry up.”

Harvey laughs lightly and bends to kiss Mike quickly before sitting back up again. 

“Gotta get you ready.”

“Am ready. Still ready from last night.”

Harvey moans and slips another finger inside, pumping in and out for a few moments before he himself becomes restless and pulls his fingers free. He slicks up his own cock quickly before getting into place and sliding into Mike, torturously slow and achingly perfect. 

“Harvey.” Mike moans, almost beyond words. 

“I got you. I got you.” Harvey promises, still latching onto all sense of self-control, careful not to just lose it and fuck into Mike like he so desperately wants to. 

“Harvey. You have to move.”

Mike bucks his hips but Harvey ignores him momentarily, instead leaning down and pressing his lips to Mike’s, arousal spinning through him when the movement makes Mike moan again. The kiss is wet and messy and both of them love it completely. 

When Harvey finally starts to move it’s perfect, and fulfilling, and exactly what Mike needs. Harvey’s incredible at this and it never ceases to amaze Mike… the way he moves, the flex of his hips controlled and relentless, his cock always exactly where it needs to go. Harvey hits Mike’s prostrate dead on and Mike’s body almost deflates under the pleasure coursing through him. His fingers clench where they're resting against Harvey’s back, nails digging in half-moon bruises, a reminder for later of just how good Harvey makes Mike feels. 

The steady pressure against Mike’s prostate and Harvey’s continual movement means Mike isn’t able to hold out long. He’s desperate to cum, and the slight falter in Harvey’s rhythm tells Mike he’s not far off either. 

He pulls Harvey close to him, hands moving from his back to his face, holding him firmly in place as he kisses him, whispering against his lips. 

“Come on, Harvey. Come on, make me cum.”

A warm, firm hand suddenly encompasses Mike's cock and he actually yelps. It'd be embarrassing if they weren't both so caught up in the moment. 

It doesn't take long after that, not with the rapid, firm strokes of his cock and the way Harvey thrusts into him effortlessly. 

Mike clenches his eyes shut, breath ragged as he approaches orgasm. All he can focus on is the way Harvey feels above him, inside him, and the way his hips stutter as he threatens to lose control. 

Mike comes sudden and uninhibited, a hoarse yell mixed with his panting breath and mutterings of “Harvey”. The older man follows him a moment later, holding himself tight inside Mike as he cums, groaning loudly, dipping to kiss Mike again. 

When they’re both finished and sated, Harvey carefully pulls out and rolls to the side, kissing Mike's bare shoulder when he sinks into the mattress. The pair lay in silence for quite some time, catching their breath, content to just share space for a little while longer. 

It’s Mike who breaks first, turning to kiss Harvey again, his grin stupidly happy, his heart feeling as if it's about to explode inside his rib cage. 

“See, why would you want to go to work when you could just have this all day?”

Harvey stays silent a few moments before rolling up into his side, resting on an elbow as he gazes down at Mike. His smile is small but genuine and Mike doesn’t think Harvey has ever looked more attractive than in that moment. 

Harvey’s fingers trail softly across Mike’s hairline and down his cheek, the touch whisper soft and all too addicting. 

“I love you, you know?” Harvey’s voice is soft as to not break the mood and when he drops a kiss to Mike’s lips, he doesn’t want him to ever pull away. “I've never loved anything as much as I love you.”

Mike kisses him back just as tenderly, lips brushing together as he speaks, “I love you too, Harvey.”

* 

The thing is, Harvey should know better by now than to joke about it, because Mike _does_ explain it to Jessica. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Mike announces as he almost swaggers into Jessica’s office, like being half an hour late doesn’t mean much of anything, “Harvey was busy with his dick up my ass.”

If Harvey wasn’t Harvey he would have choked on air but somehow, miraculously, he somehow manages to keep an almost straight face. It's only his bulging eyes that betray his incredulity. Mike's pretty sure he'd be blushing if Harvey ever blushed. 

It still surprises him though, that Mike can be like this, and that is exactly the reason Mike loves doing it so much. He doesn't so much care about the reaction others give him (especially not Jessica, it’s usually just unabashed distain and disbelief) but Harvey _always_ has some sort of reaction. 

The first time he said something even close to inappropriate in front of Jessica, Mike’s heart was pounding and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a tiny bit concerned, but ultimately it occurred to him that he doesn't need to fear her anymore. 

While Mike technically still works alongside Pearson Specter, he doesn't need to be working at all, let alone doing the menial account-keeping work he's started for Pearson Specter as well as a few other companies across the city. It’s not something he exactly enjoys doing but it keeps his brain busy and he’s so efficient in his work he can charge his clients that little bit extra with the promise that his work will be completed quickly. 

So Mike keeps on with the inappropriate comments, he keeps teasing Harvey in public where the older man can’t really do too much about it, and he feels satisfied for his efforts. 

Harvey’s foot kicks against Mike’s once they’ve all sat at the table for a monthly meeting about the budget and earnings of Pearson Specter and Mike has to bite his lip to keep his smile to himself. 

Yeah, he’s definitely happy some days with the decision that he’s made.

* * *

It sucks sometimes, though, it really does. Mike gets bored, he misses the unique nature of each case, and he misses working with Harvey. But it also means they get to be open about their relationship, and that's honestly the best thing Mike could have ever asked for. 

He's sitting at home, bored and waiting for Harvey to get home, some horrible 80’s horror film playing in the background, not doing much to hold his attention. 

He doesn't even notice his hand has fallen to his cock until he's half hard, thoughts consumed by Harvey and he really wishes the older man was there right now. It's that thought that has him picking up his phone, happy with himself and hoping that Harvey’s in the mood for playing. 

“Hey, what's up?”

“Are you going to be home anytime soon? My dick is just begging to be sucked.”

It isn’t the first time Mike has teased Harvey over the phone while the older man has been stuck at the office, but the lack of response is new and Mike’s face suddenly splits into a stupidly giddy grin. He can just imagine Harvey’s face; the man is probably completely horrified. 

“I'm on speaker, aren't I?”

“Nice to see you can think with both brains, Mr Ross.” Jessica’s voice floats through the phone and Mike both wants to laugh and has no idea how to react. 

He loves getting one over on Harvey but he honestly never expected this. 

“I.. Uh...” 

“I’ll see you when I get home, Mike.” Harvey’s stern voice cuts off his stammering and suddenly the line goes dead. 

* 

By the time Harvey pulls himself through the door, Mike has already eaten and is now naked and lounging atop their bed, still half-hard at the thought of Harvey coming home. 

He listens to the sounds of Harvey moving around the condo before the man finally enters the bedroom, faltering when he catches sight of Mike. 

“Hey.”

“You eat?” Mike asks, concerned that Harvey had forgotten to eat amongst all the work that had kept him away so long. 

“I had dinner with a client,” Harvey undresses as he speaks, flinging layer after layer into the clothes basket, unintentionally providing Mike with a tempting display of skin, “Is why I’m home so late.”

“How’d it go?”

Mike’s not all too aware of what he’s asking and he definitely doesn't register Harvey’s response, not with the sudden expanse of tanned skin that has just been put on show when Harvey slipped out of his shirt. And when he bends to step out of his pants, Mike’s hand is immediately wrapped around his own aching cock, ready for Harvey to just devour him.

“Hope you’re still hungry.” His voice is husky and rough and it gathers Harvey’s attention immediately. 

The older man turns to finally look at him again, his eyes automatically locking onto where Mike is stroking himself. Harvey licks his lips without conscious thought and slowly approaches Mike, knocking the younger man’s hand away as he climbs onto the bed, swallowing him down whole in one take. 

“Holy sh- Harvey!”

He doesn’t get a response past Harvey looking up at him briefly from under hooded eyes before his gaze drops again and Harvey refocuses on the task at hand. Mike's head drops back to the pillow and groans long and loud, his hands finding their way into Harvey’s hair. 

“Fuck, Harvey. That’s... That’s fucking perfect.”

No one has ever sucked him off the way Harvey does (Mike already knows he won’t last long because he never can when Harvey does this) and he’s not entirely sure whether it’s because the man is just so goddamn talented, or if it’s just because it’s Harvey. 

Either way, Mike can’t deny that the thing Harvey does with his tongue is fucking magical and it undoes him every time. 

His hands tighten in Harvey's hair, his hips thrusting minutely into Harvey’s mouth and Mike loves that Harvey let’s him do this. 

“I’m close.” Mike pants, breathless and dizzy and wanting so badly, “I’m so close.”

Harvey never lays off, instead he keeps his pace going and keeps sucking Mike down as the younger man arches off the bed and shoots down his throat, swearing and gasping the whole time. 

“I love you. I love you.”

It's breathless and some people would say meaningless given the situation but they both know Mike means every word and when Harvey pulls his mouth off Mike and crawls up his body, Mike pulls him in for a soul-shattering kiss. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harvey kisses him again and falls to lay beside him, “Now get some sleep.”

“What about you?” Mike asks despite being halfway to sleep already.

“I can wait ‘til morning.” Harvey kisses him again and let's Mike snuggle in close, comfortable and warm and his heart content, “Sleep.”

* * *

“Tyson Brody called me today.”

Mike’s sitting on the sofa watching an old episode of Game of Thrones when he drops the news. Harvey’s not much into it and as such he’s in the kitchen cooking them a quick dinner while Mike finishes his episode. But just because Mike can’t see him doesn’t mean he can’t perfectly picture the older man’s reaction. 

He can just imagine Harvey’s whole body straightening, stiffening for a few moments while he collects his thoughts and calms himself. 

“And what exactly did he want?” His voice is carefully calm but Mike knows it must be killing Harvey to remain that way. 

Mike turns on the couch so he’s sitting sideways, gaze flickering between Harvey and the television so he’s able to gauge his full reaction. 

“He offered me their business. Says their last accountant was siphoning funds and so they need someone new.”

Harvey still hasn’t turned to him, instead keeping his focus locked on the food in front of him.

“I told him I’d consider it but I needed to talk to you. I know how you feel about him.”

“He’s a manipulative son of a bitch!”

And there’s the anger Mike had been expecting. 

Tyson Brody is a business mogul thriving in New York - not one for much drama or spectacle but definitely wealthy and Mike knows he’s crossed Harvey’s path at some point during their business ventures. Mike’s never quite figured out why Harvey hates Tyson so much, he’s never made that knowledge clear and every time the other man has been brought up Harvey always has something different to say about him. 

But it’s clear that Harvey really hates the man, and Mike respects their relationship enough to not go through with this if that’s what Harvey wants. 

“What happened between you two?” 

Mike abandons the television all together and focuses solely on Harvey, his eyes following him as the older man approaches and collapses on the couch beside him. Harvey passes him a bowl of stir-fried noodles and Mike nods his thanks, digging right in. 

“I don’t want to get into it.”

Harvey takes a bite and they're silent for a few minutes, Mike giving Harvey the time he needs to process his feelings and transform them into words.

“If you’re going to be working with him I think it’s better if you don't know. I don’t want you going in with a negative outlook.”

“Harvey, I already know you hate him.” Mike takes another bite but he’s not really tasting it anymore, he hates when Harvey gets agitated. “I’m not going to work with him if you don’t want me to. It would be a great business opportunity but if it makes you uncomfortable than it’s not worth it.”

“Mike, you can do whatever you like-”

“You’re more important than that, Harvey.”

The older man suddenly halts, fork lifted halfway to his mouth, his eyes locked on Mike’s. It appears almost in slow-motion, the way Harvey lowers his fork, eyes following it, before he’s looking back at Mike and leaning in to kiss him. It’s soft and gentle and full of all the words Harvey doesn’t quite know how to say.

“Work for him, Mike. I want you to. I know this will be good.” When Mike looks like he wants to argue, Harvey presses on, “Just promise me you’ll tell me if he gives you any crap.”

Mike gives him a kiss of his own before turning back to his dinner, “I promise.”

* 

It starts out well; Mike gets along with Tyson fantastically, despite (or in hindsight, because of) the little contact they have with each other, and it seems like a promising business relationship. 

But it blows up with Harvey quicker than Mike had ever expected. He _really_ should have known better.

Mike has just arrived at Pearson Specter for a monthly appraisal after coming straight from a meeting with Tyson, and he’s ecstatic about how well it had gone. Mike’s been a client of his for a few months now and all meetings had gone better than Mike had ever expected, and as such is feeling particularly bright and bold when he arrives at Pearson Specter. 

He’s wandering through the building towards Jessica's office when he catches up with Harvey who’s heading the same way. 

“You're looking mighty fine today, Mr Specter.”

Harvey raises a brow as if to say 'really?' but otherwise mostly ignores Mike's comment in favour of continuing on his path. 

“You're in a good mood.”

“I just came from a meeting with Tyson. It went well.”

Harvey grunts almost inaudibly but seems mostly unaffected by what Mike had said, instead continuing along quietly, not really wanting to discuss Tyson Brody.

“I really don't get what you don't like about him, Harvey. He seems like a pretty good guy.”

Harvey stops dead in his tracks, eyes boring holes into Mike's skull. If looks could kill...

“What did you just say?”

“I said he's not that bad.”

“You trying to piss me off?”

Mike knows that look, Harvey gets that look whenever Mike even hints at admiring another person, only intensified even more so because it's Tyson goddamn Brody who Harvey hates so much for whatever goddamn reason he feels Mike doesn't need to know about. 

Mike also knows better than to argue, so instead he turns and continues on his way to Jessica's office, already running a few minutes late. 

When he enters she looks at him disapprovingly, her gaze turning curious when Harvey enters a few spaces behind him, his face absolutely radiating fury. 

“I promise we weren’t fucking this time.”

* 

The meeting goes smoothly – they usually do, they’re all so used to working together by now that their proceedings are basically routine – except this time Harvey will hardly even look at Mike. There are no smiles, no jokes, no not-so-subtle innuendos, and Mike both hates himself for upsetting Harvey and hating Harvey for being such a dick about Mike working with Tyson even though Harvey told him to.

Mike knows he should have known better, that despite the older man’s words Harvey would be like this after they started working together. But he also knows that Harvey should trust him to make his own judgements about people – Mike’s not an idiot after all. 

He feels like they need to talk, to properly clean the air between them about what exactly Harvey’s problem with Tyson is, but the moment the meeting is over, Harvey is up and out of his chair, claiming he has work to be doing, and striding out of Jessica’s office. Mike wants to go after him, he so badly wants to make sure Harvey’s okay and he kind of wants to explain himself, but Jessica speaks before he has the chance.

“It was Marcus.” She says as she also stands and moves towards her own desk, tidying papers before looking back up at Mike.

“Sorry, what?” Mike has no idea what Marcus has to do with any of it.

“Tyson Brody. He messed with Marcus’ marriage. Harvey’s never forgiven him for that.”

“How?”

If there’s one thing Mike knows about Harvey is that he’s loyal to a fault to the people who really matter to him and it absolutely disgusts him when others aren’t the same. Especially when it comes to marriage.

“Tyson helped Marcus get his restaurant started, he was the guy who came through with the financial support and the advertising. He’s essentially the reason Marcus became so successful, but he also spent their entire time working together hitting on Marcus’ wife.”

“But why would he-”

Jessica’s obviously in no mood for an actual discussion because she cuts him off without the slightest touch of hesitation.

“He kept harassing her, asking her to leave Marcus, promising bigger and better things” she explains with an eye roll, “When Harvey found out he went ballistic, almost knocked Tyson’s teeth out. Harvey’s lucky didn’t he didn’t press charges actually.”

Mike’s not ashamed to say he feels a swell of pride rush through him at the thought of Harvey teaching this guy not to mess with his family. He’s sure he’s got a stupidly goofy smile on his face but he doesn’t even care.

“I think it’s safe to assume I don’t have to explain any further. You understand where Harvey’s problem lies now?” Jessica asks, raising an elegant eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Mike nods, still smiling, and conscious to keep Harvey reassured that he’s not going anywhere, “Yeah I get it. Thanks Jessica.”

“Good. Now go deal with him, I need him to be somewhat manageable to work with.” Jessica dismisses him easily and Mike complies, turning and making his way through the halls of Pearson Specter.

Mike doesn’t even hesitate when he reaches Harvey’s office. He just strides inside, right up next to Harvey, and pulls the older man in for a fierce kiss, pouring all his feelings into it, hoping Harvey understands just how loved he is.

“I’m never leaving you.”

“Mike-”

“Jessica told me. And that man is not stealing me away from you. You’re stuck with me.”

Mike smiles widely, stupidly, until Harvey finally begins to smile back and Mike kisses him again.

*

Turns out Tyson Brody really is a dick.

Mike should have known - Harvey wouldn't have had a reason to hate him in the first place if he wasn't - but Mike has always been accused of trusting people too easily, of only seeing the good and being blind to everything else. 

It all comes to a head at a Charity Dinner sponsored by Tyson Brody and a few others of New York's elite class. Jessica and Harvey had both been invited as prominent names of the legal world, and Mike as both Harvey's plus 1 and as a guest of Tyson's. 

Harvey had been tense ever since the invitations arrived, his agitation only increasing as the night drew closer.

All day Harvey had been almost unbearable, torn between not saying anything and sticking to Mike's side like glue. While Mike had loved the company at home, he always reveled in days off with Harvey, he kind of wishes Harvey had been at work all day just to allow him some space to breathe. 

Harvey had fussed over what both of them were wearing and then once they left home, had plastered himself to Mike. He'd taken Mike's hand within his own as soon as they'd slid into the town car for the ride over, and still hasn't let go now they're mingling with guests. 

It'd be almost adorable if Mike wasn’t so goddamn concerned. It's almost eerie how close Harvey can be to panicking but still look so impeccably composed that only Mike can tell he’s struggling. 

After a few rounds of the room and Harvey introducing Mike to almost everyone as his partner, they find a quiet corner to rest in, pressing close to one another, their voices almost a whisper. 

“You okay? What's got you so nervous?”

“Nothing, I'm fine.”

“Harvey.” Mike lets his hand rest against Harvey’s cheek, his skin almost too warm, and tips Harvey’s head so the man will meet his eyes, “What’s going on?”

Harvey presses close so there’s almost no room between them, leaning on Mike for support, mumbling right into Mike’s ear, “He keeps staring at you.”

“Who does?”

“Tyson.”

“Harvey.” Mike pulls back to lock eyes again, his gaze ferociously intent, “I don’t care if he’s staring at me. He can stare at me all he wants, it doesn’t mean anything. The only one I’m staring at is you.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts. You’re it Harvey Specter, I don’t care about anyone else.”

There’s only love and honesty and promise pouring out of Mike, his words and his look pleading for Harvey to understand.

And he does, God he does. Harvey’s never felt anything like it and he feels almost overwhelmed at how perfect and terrifying this all is. 

“We’ll be fine, Harvey.” Mike kisses him one more time before separating and leading him by the hand out into the room to mingle some more, “Come on.”

Harvey feels as if the night drags and flies by all too quickly after that. He gets separated from Mike at some point when they’re both required to work the room, talking to their respective clients. It’s repetitive and not exactly entertaining, and both men would rather be at home only with the other. 

Eventually Mike finds himself trapped at the bar by Tyson, the pair chatting happily about both business and pleasure, sipping their drinks as they fall into an easy camaraderie. Mike has no idea how long they’ve been standing there when Tyson steps forward, almost imperceptibly, and places a hand ever so lightly on Mike’s hip. 

Mike’s reaction is immediate and instinctive; he flinches and tries to take a step back, only to have Tyson tighten his hold ever so slightly. 

“What are you-”

“What do you think about taking this somewhere a little quieter?”

Mike wants to run. He wants to sprint and hide and collapse into Harvey’s arms. He doesn't know how he fell into this trap, he never even saw this coming despite what he knows, but he still somehow feels like he probably shouldn’t be surprised as he is. 

He knows he never told Tyson explicitly that he and Harvey are together but it’s never been a secret. The man knows they’re close and surely he must have seen them together and touching earlier in the evening, so he doesn’t get why this would be happening now. It occurs to him that maybe this is Tyson’s way of getting a little revenge.

“Tyson, look, I really need to get back to-”

“Harvey?”

Tyson’s brow arches, his face incredulous, his smug smirk outright repugnant. Mike suddenly would rather be anywhere else in the world in that very moment. 

“That man is arrogant, and egotistical, and selfish. You deserve more than that, Mike.”

Suddenly Tyson is way too close for comfort and all Mike can think about is where the fuck Harvey is, what he's thinking about this whole situation if he's watching on, and why the hell he isn't helping Mike out. 

“I could be so much better to you.”

Just as Tyson’s hand begins creeping lower, Mike’s hand is suddenly taken hold of by one much more familiar and he’s being dragged away. 

“I need you.” Harvey’s voice is gruff and almost threatening and he doesn't even wait for a response or risk another glance at Tyson, he just takes Mike by the hand and leads him away from the bar. 

Tyson’s eyes are burning into the back of their skulls the whole way, and Mike doesn’t feel the breath flow steadily back into his lungs until they’ve crossed the room and they’re nowhere near Tyson Brody. 

“Thank you.” Mike pants when they come to a halt, Harvey finally turning to look at him, “Thank you. I didn't know how to get out of that.”

There’s a blazing fury burning in Harvey's eyes unlike anything Mike has ever seen and it hits him how lucky Tyson is that he's still currently retaining all his teeth. It’s his priority, though, to calm Harvey down, to reassure and placate and promise him all the love in the world.

Before he can speak, though, Harvey is raging, jaw clenching around bitten out words, “I should kill him. I should go back there and kill him for having his hands on you.”

“No, Harvey, don’t. Hey.” Mike taps a finger under Harvey’s jaw, directing his gaze back to focus on his, away from where Harvey and Tyson were shooting daggers at each other across the room, “I’m right here and I’m all yours. We don’t have to worry about him.”

“ _He touched you_.” Harvey’s still seething, grinding his teeth, but he seems a little calmer for having Mike so close.

“And I’ll never work with him again, but for now, how about we just focus on you and me?”

The kiss is light and slow and it drags Harvey back to what really matters - that Mike is his and he’s here and _‘you’re it, Harvey Specter’_. The worlds circle Harvey’s brain and fill his heart and Mike doesn’t stop kissing him until he feels Harvey start to sink into the feeling and begin to relax against him. 

When they pull away, hardly a hair of space between them, Harvey only has eyes for Mike. He didn’t intend on doing this here, he was planning on waiting until they got home, elated from their night out together, but right now feels right, and Harvey isn’t one to say no to a given opportunity.

He clears his throat and takes a minute step back, just enough space between his body and Mike’s so Harvey can drop to one knee in front of him and stare up at the man he loves more than anything else in the entire world.

“Mike Ross.”

“Harvey. What are you…”

“I love you more than I ever thought possible. You entered my life entirely by surprise and you’ve remained a constant whirlwind ever since. I never want to lose that; you’re it for me too.”

The prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes has Mike almost embarrassed but he can’t be anything other than ecstatic in that very moment. He’s knows what’s happening, and he’s sure every eye in the room is locked on to them following right along, but it doesn’t feel quite real until Harvey pulls the ring box from his pocket and holds it out to Mike.

“Please do me the honour of becoming my husband.”

He’s kissing Harvey before he knows what’s really happening. The occasional mutter of “Yes” is pressed against Harvey’s lips but all Mike really cares about is the myriad of kisses he’s peppering Harvey with and the heavy weight of a band being slipped onto his left ring finger.

He kisses Harvey one more time, a solid _”I love you”_ almost echoing around the room, before Mike manages to drag his eyes away from Harvey just long enough to examine the ring. It’s gun-metal grey, subtle but opulent and Mike’s sure it cost a ton. He falls in love with it immediately.

“I guess congratulations are in order.”

They’re only broken out of their haze of giddiness by the rich thrum of Jessica’s voice.

“Thank you, Jessica.”

No one in the room has ever seen Harvey smile so wide, except perhaps Mike, and if he weren’t so goddamn ecstatic himself, Mike would be kind of jealous that everyone else is getting to see it.

Jessica raises a glass and toasts to the happy couple, the rest of the room following suit, Harvey glowing with pride as he practically hangs off Mike’s arm. 

While Mike appreciates Jessica’s gesture, he knows she’s never cared for him; she’s never particularly liked the threat he poses to Harvey’s career. But Mike has never been able to bring himself to care before and he’s definitely not going to start now. He’s happy like he never has been before and he doesn’t care if Jessica doesn’t completely share in the sentiments, despite what appearances may suggest.

In actual fact, all Mike really wants to do is get them out of there, get Harvey away from all these people so he can show him properly just how much he really loves him. He wants the rest of their lives to start right now and they can’t do that surrounded by people they don’t really know or particularly care about.

It’s just as people start approaching, Harvey still reluctant to let go of Mike’s hand, that Mike speaks up, grin almost cheeky when he addresses Jessica.

“Sorry to cut out early, but I really need to go home and fuck my fiancé now.”

A bark of laughter escapes Harvey then suddenly Mike’s pulling him from the room, through throngs of people trying to capture their attention, the pair only stopping when they step out into the cool night air.

“I love you.” Mike wraps himself around Harvey again immediately, desperate to stay close and shroud his fiancé in love. 

“Was that okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t plan on doing it in front of all those people, but he had his hands on you and I just needed to know you’re mine and-”

Mike cuts him off with a kiss. 

“Harvey.” 

And another.

“You just asked me to marry you... I'm pretty okay with everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur
> 
> Inspired by [this gifset](http://hegoesigo.tumblr.com/post/110014588999/) by [hegoesigo](http://hegoesigo.tumblr.com). I hope I did it justice!


End file.
